Vampire's love
by XThatGirlWithTheFaceX
Summary: the boys are back. they are vampires. and they want to take the girls to be their mates.  what happens when there's others?
1. What Do You Want?

This is my vamp fic thank you.

On with it

Blossom's POV

I'm Blossom Utonium. I'm in my senior year. Bubbles, Buttercup and I have, what most guys call, the perfect body. Curves in all the right places, D-cup breast, small feet, plump lips, and Bubbles has dimples. I usually wear a long sleeve or elbow sleeve pink V-neck and faded skinnies. Bubbles usually wears baby blue tube tops with white skinnies. And BC usually wears lime tank tops and black skinnies.

Another day in school, another day of Buttercup whining that 'it's boring', thank heavens it's last period. Just as the teacher began the lesson all the light blacked out. Unfortunately there are no windows, so it was pitch black. My sisters and acted instinctively and pulled energy to our hands making them glow our signature colors. All the girls ran behind us so did a few guys. Other guys thought they were brave and stayed where they were. The door opened and closed, the guys that acted brave ran behind us.

"Who's there?" I demanded. I got a chuckle in response. "I asked 'Who's there?'" I growled. I heard footsteps come closer to us I raised one of my lit hands to see a face I hadn't seen for nearly six years. "Brick?"

"You've got it Blossy." His husky voice sent shivers down my spine. He had changed so much in six years. I couldn't fully see him with the little light.

"Who are you?" oh great Damien.

"We are merely old friends of the girls. Isn't that right, Bubbles?" the blonde one, I decided was Boomer, said. I nodded to Bubbles.

"Yep. We go way back." She was the perfect actress. "But do you guys think we could talk elsewhere?"

"Sure we can." With that we all walked out the door, leaving all the other teens in the dark. Brick had hair framing his face and what looked like the effect of his old hat, for bangs. He had a low pony tail held by a white ribbon it was about knee length. Butch had emo bangs and a small high ponytail in the back of his head. Boomer had his bangs in his face but parted in the center, he had a low ribbon like pony tail. When we got outside it was extremely cloudy. "So where should we go?"

"The café around the corner?" I looked at my sisters they nodded we looked at the boys they simply shrugged. We entered the café and took a seat near the window.

"So why are you here?" I went straight to the point. Brick laughed a little.

"What we can't come back to visit?" he laughed.

"Seriously, Brick, why the hell did you come back?" I growled.

"That's not a very nice way to ask." Boomer laughed. That's when I saw them. Two long, sharp fangs graced his smile.

"Don't test our patience." BC snapped.

"You're not just superhuman anymore. Are you?" I demanded. Brick sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"If we tell you will you believe us?" he asked. I thought about it for a second before nodding. "Well we aren't _just _superhuman anymore, as you said," he turned to Boomer, "Smile Boomer." Boomer stuck his tongue out at Brick before smiling. "We are vampires."

"Like blood sucking vampires?" Bubbles asked out of curiosity. Boomer shook his head.

"We only need blood if we're in critical condition. Otherwise normal food will sustain us." He explained happily.

"So are you the only ones?" I asked. Brick shook his head.

"Nope we have five brothers, a mother, and a father."

"Then what do you need us for?" BC asked angrily. Butch smiled.

"You see we are the only three without mates. All our brothers have mates, most of them are with their counterparts." Butch laughed.

"And you think **we're** your mates?" Bubbles asked.

"We don't think, we know." Butch smiled cockily.

"We don't think you know either." Buttercup said sarcasticly. Butch grimaced at her, while she had a victorious grin.

"So what if we **are **your mates? Then what?" I questioned.

"Then you'd come live with us and our family."

"And why would we do that?" BC asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Butch replied.

"Um are you boys related to these girls?" a girl names Amber, one of Princess's friends.

"No, but I wish we had that honor."Brick said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well um, my friends and I wanna know if you wanna do something sometime?" Brick looked at his brothers. They both shook their heads 'no'.

"Sorry I don't think we will." he said before turning back to me. "So what do you say?"

end of chapter this is the first chapter of this story

thank you to the five ppl that said they'll read it:

wildone97

twist-and-turns101

BloodRoseDoll

InuKikfan4ever

BcXbUtCh


	2. Arrangement

It will be from different POVs for different parts but mostly Blossom cuz I'm best at her POV

Oh and the reason they were cool with it is cuz they grew up with stranger the lights never turned back on. ^^;

Blossom's POV

"Give us a moment," I said before going to the bathroom with my sisters following. "Do you think we should trust them?" I looked at my sisters.

"They said their brothers had mate and the professor said that other people were making girls, too. So what if their mates are puffs, too?" Bubbles asked. I looked at BC for her opinion.

"It'd be nice to meet other puffs. But what I don't understand is most vampires have a reaction to the sun why don't they?" BC asked. "We should ask more questions before deciding." BC took some zen classes. She doesn't have her short temperedness anymore. She's thinks before she acts now. We walked out.

"So?" Brick asked turning away from The Bitch Brigade aka Princess and friends. "What have you decided?"

"We decided we need more answers. But can we talk without the Bitch Brigade?" I saw BC point to Princess and friends. He smiled and nodded. They stood up and we left.

"Where to?" Boomer asked. I looked at Bubbles.

"There's a small, uncharted lake on the mountain." She smiled shyly. I nodded.

"Show us the way." We all took off a rainbow people hadn't seen in years behind us. We arrived at a small lake high in the mountains. "We had a few more questions."

"Fire away." Butch said.

"First, why doesn't the sun have any effect on you?" Bubbles asked.

"You see we've evolved over time so now it just irritates a little." Boomer replied.

"Next, why are you being so _nice_ to us? You were created to destroy us." BC added.

"We were younger then, we thought girls were disgusting. But now we're older and see girls are quite interesting." Butch smiled cockily at Buttercup. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Another thing, how many brothers do you have?" I asked.

"And what are their names?" Bubbles chirped.

"We have five brothers." Brick began.

"There's Bo, Bent, Blake, Buddy, and Bandit." Boomer finished.

"What're they're mates names?" BC asked.

"Bo has Bliss, Bent has Bell, Blake has Bennie, Buddy has Bunny, and Bandit has Buffy." Butch said calmly.

"We'll go," Brick smiled at this, "But we have to tell the Professor first." I finished. They looked at each other and nodded.

"You won't need to pack the other girl have some much unused clothes." We nodded and all of us went to our house.

"Profe-sor. Bubbles called in a singsong voice. The Professor came downstairs to see us and the boys. "Professor I know it's hard for you to fund us all and the boys have offered us another home." Bubbles told him softly. The Professor looked at me he was barely holding up at his age. At least without us he could afford to have an assistant around the house.

"We all agreed on this. It's for the best." I turned to Brick. "We can still visit him, right?" he nodded. I smiled and felt a little better. Brick wasn't all that much of an asshole he once was. He was actually pretty cute.

"We better get going. Mom won't be happy if we're late." Boomer said. Brick nodded. They stepped outside.

"We'll see you as soon as possible Professor." We said before we left. We flew for several minutes before Bubbles asked.

"What's your mom like?"

"She really lively, and hyper." Boomer responded happily. "Dad's usually extremely serious. Mom says the girls have softened him though." We arrived at their mansion.

End of chapter thanks everyone who gave it a chance.


	3. The Boys' House

On with the story.

Bliss: she only owns me and Bo

Bo: and the story!

Blossom's POV

We arrived at their mansion. It was huge it looked more like castle from the Middle Ages. We went inside it was beautiful inside and out. The next thing I see is an orange flash. "Yay! Someone else to talk to."

"Bliss leave Brick's mate alone."

"Oh, shut up, Bo. You guys never bring us female friends. So leave me alone." Bo sighs. "I'm Bliss, this is Bennie," she pointed to a platinum blonde with yellow eyes, "the mental breakdown girl's Bell." She says pointing to a silver haired girl with white eyes.

"I'm not having a mental breakdown!" she yells.

"And you probably know Bunny." She points to a brunette girl with purple eyes.

"Bunny?" Bunny nods. Bubbles runs up and hugs her.

"Ohmigawdwehaven'tseenyouinforever!!" Bubbles ranted.

"Guys dinner is ready." I hear a voice from behind everyone else say. I saw a petite girl with messy charcoal grey hair and dark grey eyes.

"Okay Buffy we'll be there in a bit," Boomer replied.

"Come meet the guys new mates." Bliss chirped. She walked over to where we were.

"Hello, I'm Buffy, Bandit's mate." She smiled, "You must be Blossom," she looked at me, "Bubbles," she looked at my blonde sister, "And Buttercup." She looked my raven haired sister. "The boys speak fondly of your battles." She seemed calm and graceful. She turned around and bounded off.

"C'mon, to the dining hall." Bliss cheered as her, Bennie and Bunny pulled us to the dining hall. We entered and saw throne like chairs around the tables. Each one had two seats and three arm rests. Each seat was a different color. They looked a bit like medieval thrones. Each was engraved with a different set of names. The lighter color with the girls' names and the boys' names on the darker side. The first one I saw was black and white with 'Sebastian' and 'Sandra'. The white and silver combo had 'Bell' and 'Bent'. The grey and black combo had 'Buffy' and 'Bandit'. The pale and sunset orange pair with 'Bliss' and 'Bo'. The pale yellow and gold pair had 'Bennie' and 'Blake'. The dark purple and lavender set had 'Bunny' and 'Buddy'. The lime and green set had 'Buttercup' and Butch. The baby and navy blue combo had 'Bubbles' and 'Boomer'. Then my eyes caught sight of a blood red and pink set the red had 'Brick'. I moved my gaze to the pink side, engraved on the top was my name. I walked over to the seat. That's when I noticed each chair was made from a different wood. Mine made from cherry wood (A/N: if you don't know what cherry wood looks like Google it.)

"Do you like it?" I heard Brick from behind me.

"Is it mine?" I asked. He nods and escorts me to my chair. Once seated I noticed the pancake buffet on the table. There was strawberry, blackberry, blueberry, raspberry, chocolate chip, and original. There was syrup, brown sugar, honey, and powdered sugar (A/N: yum). Everything looked delicious. "Pancake for dinner?" he nodded again. I took two strawberry pancakes and put a little syrup and powdered sugar on them. "These are delicious." Bubbles got some blueberry while BC grabbed chocolate chip. They took a bite and nodded.

"I'm glad you like them," Buffy smiled from her seat. We finished our meals. Then we heard,

"BRICK!" Just then a jet black haired woman burst into the room, "Brick why didn't you tell me you were home!" Brick smiled guiltily. "How many times do I have to tell you not to just leave!"

"Sandra calm down it's not like they committed a crime." A silver haired man said as he walked in.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Sebastian!" She scolded.

"Mother, we brought guest." Boomer said calmly. She stopped her rant and noticed that her three oldest sons had my sisters and I sitting near them.

"Ooh are they the girls you speak so fondly of?" Butch lays his head into his arms.

"Okay I wanna know what you've said about us. I mean, two people have said you've spoken fondly of us." BC demanded. I looked at Brick.

"They mostly talk about your fights." Bandit says in a monotone voice.

"And how you always beat their asses." Bo continued.

"Actually they almost beat us a few times ," Bubbles started, "But in the end we always found their weakness." we spoke a little longer before getting up.

"Let me show you to our room." Brick said calmly.

"Our?" I asked. He nodded as we walked to the front of the house. We went upstairs took a right, into a hallway with four doors each a different color one red, one blue, one green, one purple. He opened the red door showing me his red and black checked room most of his furniture was cherry wood. A large king sized bed with blood red sheets sat to the side of the room. A walk in closet across from it and next to the closet a shelf over filled with books. I walked to the window and saw it was a balcony. I walked out onto the balcony, the sun was setting and I had the perfect view. I walked back in to see Brick asleep on the bed. I smiled and tucked him in. he was actually really cute when he was asleep. He wasn't so bad after all. I laid next to him and let my eyes close.

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch took me to a room with a green door. Inside the walls were green and black striped. An unmade king sized bed with green sheets was pushed into a back corner. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Feels like my room at the Professor." I wander around the room he has a 72'' flat screen tv on his wall with a PS3, a Wii, an Xbox360, and a Bluray player beneath it on a shelf. Next to that he had another shelf with games and movies. I turn back to him to see him asleep. I pulled the blankets over him. He actually was kinda cute. I smiled at how innocent he looked when he slept. I laid next to him pulled the blankets over me and let sleep take me.

**Bubbles's POV**

Boomer led me to a hall with four doors. We entered the blue door. The walls were black with giant blue paint splatters. A sloppily made, large king sized bed with blue sheets was pushed to the side of the room. I looked at all the art supplies and canvases. On one canvas I saw six streaks of color red,pink, lime, green, baby blue, and navy. I walked closer and say it was a picture of us from when we were younger in one of our battles only we weren't fighting we were getting along playing tag.

"Boomer did yo-" I turned and saw him asleep on the bed. I walked over to him tucked him in and moved some hair from his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I smiled and kissed his forehead before laying down and falling asleep.

End of the third chapter.

Brick:Why is our mom insane

Sandra: I heard that.

Me: I'm not going to deal with this so until next time thanks for reading.


	4. Dresses And Tuxs

I'm back. Now for chapter 4

Brick: finally!

Me: hey

Bloss: don't fight with the author

Buffy: she can make you disappear or make Blossom end up with someone _else_

Brick: *eyes widen* sorry please don't make her go with an asshole

Bloss: *mumbles* too late

Brick: You say something?

Bloss: nothing ;3

Blossom's POV

I woke up and felt arms around me. I look up to see Brick holding me to his chest. I slowly slide out of his grasp and go to the bathroom to wash up. I came out to see him still asleep. I smiled and walked to his side. I moved a lock of hair from his face then kissed his forehead. I walked into the hallway and found my sisters peeking out of their rooms. We all wondered off through the halls.

"Are you lost?" we heard a voice behind us. We turned and saw Bandit, Buffy's mate. We smiled guiltily.

"Kinda." I replied. He nodded, and let out a low pitched whistle that I wouldn't have caught if I didn't have my super hearing. Suddenly an orange, yellow, purple, and black streak came.

"They got lost." Was all he said before walking off with Buffy.

"Let's find the dining room, shall we?" Bennie asked. We nodded and started walking. We arrived at the dining hall to see the boys already there.

"Did you have fun exploring?" Brick asked when I sat down. I nodded. I don't know why but I feel like i have to stay by his side. I have to make him happy.

"Bandit doesn't say much, does he?" I asked quietly. He smiled.

"No, but when he does say something, it's good to listen to what he says. It usually has a good meaning." He explained. Just then our breakfast was set on the table, and then Sandra came in.

"I need my girls!" we all looked up. "I need to get y'all fitted for your dresses." Buttercup groaned from her seat, Butch let out a small laugh. "What?"

"Um, you see, Buttercup doesn't like wearing dresses, skirts, or anything girly." Bubbles explained. Sandra's lip started quivering.

"I'll wear the damn dress but only once." BC gave in.

"Perfect!" she sang. We finished eating and left the house with Sandra.

"Girls you're gonna have to help me get the guys into their suits, okay?" she asked happily. "Bo will wear it after a little complaining and the same with Boomer. The rest on the other hand… And I really want a nice family portrait." she trailed off. We arrived at our destination. We went inside and were greeted happily.

"You must be the young masters' mates." We nodded. "Let's get you fitted then." We were each take be a different person. The dress was off the shoulder with an old Victorian corset for the torso. the off the shoulder part the under cloth of the corset and the skirt parts were in out signature colors. They got our measurements and we left. we got home and were immediately greeted by our mates.

"Okay we need to talk." I said completely serious. Brick sighs but nods. We go back to _our_, it's fun to call it ours, room.

"What'd you need to talk to me about?" I look at him straight in the eye.

"You wearing a suit for the portrait." His eyes went wide.

"I am **not** wearing a suit."

"It's a tux to match my dress and if you don't wear it you'll be sleeping in the couch. So take your pick." I smiled knowing I had won.

"I'll wear the damn suit." He grumbled. "If it means I can be closer to you, I'll wear it." He said hugging me. then we heard.

"I'M **NOT** WEARING THAT FUCKING MONKEY SUIT!" Butch.

"FINE! THEN YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE DOGS!" BC yelled back. I laughed.

"My mom put you up to it, didn't she?" Brick asked.

"A little, once she said you wearing a suit, I wanted to see it." I smiled sweetly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He smirked.

"She might've said something about 'Christmas cards'." His face dropped.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.

"A picture. I wanna explore some more." I say pulling him out of the room. We wandered around the house he pretty much gave me tour. Then came dinner. We were all around the table.

"Mission accomplished all guys are gonna wear the suit or they sleep outside." BC stated proudly.

"Good. Maybe now we can have a nice picture."Sebastian said calmly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Butch asked angrily.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he replied. All of us girls started giggling.

End of chapter. hope you liked it. It might take a while for the next chapter still no internet at home. ^_^;

Butch: Damn monkey suit.

Me: you've got no choice.

BC: Ha I win 3

Bri/Blos: please review and see the poll if you haven't


	5. Lost In The House

I'm updating yay.

Bloss: tux time.

Brick: don't remind me.

Bubbles's POV

I woke up the next morning. I pulled slowly out of Boomer's grasp, and went to wash up. I came out in my dress and saw Boomer in his tux; his tie and undershirt were his signature blue. "You look nice."

"Yeah I guess." He mumbles. "I don't see why we have to have a nice portrait."

"Because it'll look nice. Do it for me?" I gave him my best puppy dog face. He sighed in defeat. We walked out of the room. All the guy's were wearing the same tux each in their signature color. We all went down to the front hall.

"Time to go get a _good_ portrait." Sandra said. We all got into the car and left. We arrived. Sadly the photographer was gay. (A/N:no offence ppl) He kept hitting on the guys. We got a picture of the whole family. Then with each of us then in pairs. When we were finished we left quickly. We got into the car.

"That guy was checking you guys out." BC laughed.

"Don't remind me." Butch groaned everyone laughed at that.

"Um, BC, why did you punch Butch through the wall?" Brick asked curiously.

"He pissed me off." She replied.

"What's he do?" I asked.

"That's between me and her." Butch smiled cockily. We arrived at a clothing store it had everything. There were even things for BC. All eight of us girls ran inside.

"So many things." I said. The whole store was in rainbow order. I went straight for the blue section I found a light blue tube top, then headed for the white section.

"Pick any outfit and it's yours. A gift from me for helping get a good portrait." We all disappeared and each emerged with a complete outfit. We went home soon after. Bliss came up behind me, Bloss, and BC.

"Let's go to the onsen." We all nodded. "WE'RE GOING TO THE ONSEN!" she yelled. Then in a pale rainbow of auras we were gone. We arrived and striped in the locker room. We slipped into the spring and sighed.

"This feels so nice." Blossom sighed.

"Good thing it's not the mixed spring." BC said happily.

"Butch probably would've been having a blast if it were." Bennie smirked. We cleaned up then got out.

"Imma get dressed then head to bed." Blossom smiled then left. I got out soon after I pulled on the shirt I stole from Boomer's closet. I started wondering around. I paused for a moment, looked around.

"I'm officially lost." I say to no one in particular. "I see a light down the hall. It looked like a candle." I walk towards it. I saw Bandit asleep, book in hand. I tapped his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly, and he jumped.

"S-sorry." He looked so innocent.

"Don't worry I just needed directions. I'm lost." I felt embarrassed, I mean, Boomer gave me a tour of the entire house and I've still gotten lost.

"Do you need to get back to your room?" I nodded. "You're blue and blonde." He pulled out a map and a pen. He started jotting something down then handed it to me. "Follow the blue writing and it'll lead you directly to your room." He smiled and waited till I started walking away to leave. I follow the directions and sure enough I made it to my room. I entered I gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Did you get lost again?" I heard Boomer. I turned to see him painting.

"Yeah, but Bandit helped. He gave me directions on this map, and now I'm here." He smiled. "Well all that being lost made me tired." I sauntered to the bad and lay down. Sleep quickly took me away.\

End of 5

Bubbles: Bandit's really helpful.

Boomer: yeah thanks man it might've taken a while to find her I mean with all the room mom has.

Bandit: you're…um… welcome. *Smiles*

Me: his smiled is so cute makes me wanna smile too.


	6. Key Limes

new chapter

BC's POV

I woke up Butch was nowhere. Oh well. I pulled on a green tank top and black cargo pants. I walked out of the room and went to the garden. I wonder who keeps it this nice.

"If you're wondering, it's _my _garden." I turn to see Butch standing behind me. "Blossom says your favorite is key lime things." I nod.

"Bubbles's key lime pie is the best." he smiled and pointed to the back of the garden.

"There's a few trees back there it's about time to pick them." I smiled _'Who knew Butch could be nice?' _He escorted me to the row of key lime trees. He looked up then reached for one towards the top. The tree tilted to his will, and he pulled it off effortlessly. He handed it to me. "Try it." I use my air element to slice it in half. I took a bite of the flesh. It was bittersweet but perfect for the pie.

"It's great." He smiled happily. _'Who knew Butch was _this _gentle?' _ We continued to pick the small fruit. we walked back inside arms full of key limes.

"Bubbles!" I shouted. She found her was downstairs soon enough. "Pie time." She smiled seeing the fresh ingredients. we followed Butch to the kitchen. We placed the fruit into the sink for Bubbles then she shooed us out. I made my way back to the garden Butch following after. I sat underneath the key lime trees eagerly waiting for the pie. Butch sat next to me.

"Do you like it here?" he asked suddenly. "I know, you think I'm and ass but I do actually want you to be happy."

"I don't think you that much of an ass. And it's really nice here." I looked up to the sky. "It _is_ kinda weird calling this home though, and I _do _miss the Professor."

"Well whenever you want to visit let us know and we'll sneak you out." he smiled.

"Sneak?" I asked.

"Mom won't want you to leave. She'll think you're deserting her." I laughed.

"PIE!" Bubbles called out. I stood up dusted off my pants then raced inside. Butch followed me in. I took my seat ready for the pie. Bubbles brought it out and everyone made their way into the dining room. I of course got the first slice. I savored every bite of Bubbles's homemade dessert. I let my sisters in on my thoughts. We waited until everyone had left.

"I was thinking it'd be a good time to visit the Professor." I stated calmly. Bubbles and Blossom nodded.

"You do know it'll be a death sentence if mom found out." Butch added. Brick and Boomer nodded.

"Unless" Boomer started, "We let dad know. Then he'd say he knew and we wouldn't get chewed on."

"I wanna go too." Bliss had poked her head in. "Please." She actually seemed completely different from the girl I met days ago.

"You girls are gonna have to convince dad." Brick replied. We nodded and smiled. "He's probably in his study right now." We stood up and ran to the study. We got there and knocked.

"Come in," we heard from the other side. We entered.

"We were wondering if we could go visit the Professor." Bubbles spoke up.

"Well I can't-" he turned to us and Bubbles was giving her best puppy dog face the one that made both me and Bloss cave in. "Fine. I'll take the blame if Sandra throws a fit." Bubbles smiled and kissed his cheek before we left.

End short I know just bare with me plez


	7. Homesick & Kidnapped

Sorry it's taking so long but I just moved and haven't had the chance to write. Please bare with me.

Bubbles's POV

Yay! We get to visit the Professor today. All of us ended up going, and Sandra doesn't know. We were in the car we teamed up since there were eight pairs. We took Brick's '11 mustang, Boomer's Saleen, Butch's Viper, and Buddy's Ford Fiesta. Bennie and Blake teamed up with me and Boomer. The ride was short but a lot of people were starring.

"Professor!" I sang when I entered the house. He descended from the stairs.

"Hello girls. Who are your friends?" He seemed so fragile.

"These our other Puffs and Ruffs." I motioned to them. It felt as if he should know them we'd been with them only a few weeks but it felt like, they'd been there forever.

"I'm Bliss, and this is Bo." Bliss happily introduced herself and her counterpart.

"I'm Bennie, and he's Blake." She pointed to the gold Ruff.

"My name's Bell, he's Bent." She smiled softly. she had just begun to be comfortable around him, unlike when we first arrived.

"I'm Buffy, this is Bandit my counterpart." She bowed her head slightly.

"Bunny, and my counterparts Buddy." She said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you all." The Professor went to his chair in the living room. Me and my sisters went to our old seats. It felt as if we went back in time to before we left. I felt too good to be true.

"Bubbles, love, what's wrong?" I heard Boomer as me franticly. I hadn't notice but I started crying.

"Nothing I was just remembering things." I wiped my eyes and smiled. I looked around, I felt a little homesick though. This once was my home. But I now felt home_sick_.

"I'm gonna go out back, okay?" I said before getting up and walking towards the back. Boomer followed after me. "I feel homesick." I mumbled.

"Do you wanna go back to the house?" I simply nodded. "Let me tell Brick, and give Blake my keys. Then we'll fly back. Okay?" I nodded again. He went inside, and almost as fast as he left he was back. "Let's go." We shot up to the sky. I clung to his arm as if I'd lose him otherwise. He kept telling me it was okay, but something told me I was being selfish. We got to the house, and were greeted by a, "Where the hell have you been and where are your brothers?" I just looked down, **I **was the one who convinced Sebastian to cover for us, and I was first to leave.

"We just took the girls to go visit their dad." Boomer explained.

"But why'd all of you go? You know your father's no fun to be around" Sandra complained like a child.

"Yes, I know, dad's the worst." She noticed me looking down.

"Why so down?" she asked me.

"It's nothing." I smiled at her.

"Did Boomer upset you? I hurt him if he did." She smiled evilly.

"No, hedidn't do anything. I just wanted to come back." I replied. She nodded then went back inside. I started walking to the back. I kept walking till I found a small pond Boomer had shown me during the tour. I started manipulating the water into shapes and people.

"Having fun?" I heard from behind me I turned to see a boy who looked similar to Boomer but wasn't him. He had on a royal blue shirt under a grey fur rimmed coat and black jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"My name's Rave." He smiled but it wasn't a kind smile. "I'm a wolf so to speak." The next thing I knew things went dark. I didn't know where I was being taken but I knew it couldn't be good.

End of chapter

Sorry ppl bit if you want to know why it's taking so long check my profile


	8. Search & Need Of Rescue

Sorry but inspiration comes and goes now I'll update when possible.

Boomer's POV

I went outside after convincing mom we weren't abandoning her. I looked for Bubbles but I couldn't find her, I couldn't even hear her heartbeat. I rushed everywhere through the house inside and out. She wasn't here anymore. I yanked my phone from my pocket and hit Brick's speed dial. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Did Bubbles go back?" I asked franticly, desperate to know she's safe.

"No. Boomer what's going on?"

"She disappeared. I've looked everywhere here; she's gone." I said trying to comprehend what was going on. It felt like I was going insane without her here.

"Boomer, don't panic. We'll be there as soon as possible, then we'll all go out and look for her." He commanded.

"Okay just hurry. I feel like I'm losing my mind right now." I replied before hanging up. I started pacing as I waited.

**Blossom's POV**

We got back to the house as fast as we could. Boomer looked as if he was having a mental breakdown. He was crunched in the corner not saying a word, but slowly rocking.

"Boomer, are you alright?" I asked worried for my missing sister's counterpart. He shook his head 'no'.

"Alright we'll all split up and search different areas, okay?" Brick started giving orders. We all split and went off to search for her. I was looking northeast of the house in the small forest. I was walking around calling for my sister. I heard footsteps behind me I turned and put up my guard. An Ice blade formed in my hand. I felt and odd aura behind me I turned and caught sight of a red headed boy. I jumped back to put some distance between us.

"Who are you!" I yelled. He just smiled. "I said 'Who are you!'" I yelled.

"My name is Rage," his hair was under a red and black cap that was worn backwards. He wore a spiked black choker, and a small oval red, blue, and green pendent on a black string. He also wore a red muscle shirt, black pants, and some tennis shoes.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I want to hurt him as he hurt me." He replied.

"Who hurt you?" I asked still keeping my guard up.

"Your beloved Brick. He took my status my father and my life. Now I'm gonna take it back." With that he lunged towards me then in a matter of seconds everything went black.

**Brick's POV**

I headed northwest of the house. I had Bunny and Buffy stay behind Buffy for her ability to calm people and Bunny for assistance. I stopped for a moment. Suddenly Blossom's presence was gone. I took of to where I last sensed her. I got to a small opening in the forest. She wasn't here, I rushed northeast of there for about a three miles she was gone. I was about to turn back but her red ribbon caught my eye. I went to get it from the branch it rested on. I found a note tied to it. It read: _'You took our lives now we're taking yours.' _I growled, let out a loud whistle, and raced back to the house. I arrived and everyone was there already.

"What's going on?" Butch asked once I arrived.

"Blossom's gone, and Buttercup's the next target." I said gravely.

"What how do you know?" Bliss asked worriedly.

"'Cause **they** blame us for being taken in by Sandra." I wouldn't look up from the ribbon.

"Well they wont' get her. I won't let them!" Bennie shouted scaring us. "I 'm not gonna lose another sister."

"Bennie." BC smiled.

"And we'll get back Bloss and Bubbles." She seemed so determined.

"If Boomer's willing to do it then all we'll need is a plan." I said looking at my blonde brother. He nodded then stood up from his corner.

End that's all for now

Bloss: how'd he get me?

Me: that's a secret.

Bloss: fine but please tell me I'm not stuck with him for long.

Me: uh… yeah I um… I gotta go (runs off)


	9. Psyco & Raze's Surrender

I'm back. I got grounded for stupid reasons… don't ask. Please don't give up on me an explanation will be after the chapter thank you ^^;

Bliss's POV

We're trying to figure out a plan to save the girls. Right now they want to use my 'Psychotic Mode' to an advantage. I'm fine with it except I'll have to sleep in Butch's room, ugh. I went though the day learning about how BC acted. Oddly we acted a lot alike, when I'm mad. The boys all left with Sandra for some meeting but before they left they put a tracking device on me. I lay on Butch's bed, while BC was in mine. I was wearing green contacts to I'd look kinda like her. I slowly fell asleep. I heard rustling in the room, but kept still because BC's supposed to be a heavy sleeper.

"Now I've come for you. You'll be with your sisters and it'll destroy the assholes." The voice growled. I opened my eyes very little so it would look like I was asleep still. He had green eyes like Butch but they were a shade brighter he had a bandage around his neck and his black hair was messy. He was wearing a green muscle shirt with a yellow star in the center and he had finger less black gloves with green bands at the wrist ends. After a few moments he lifted me off the bed and he leapt out the window. With my eyes slightly open I saw Bennie mouth 'Good Luck' before I couldn't see the house anymore. Next thing I knew I was in a cage, in a room. There was a candle in the center that lightly lit the room. I looked around that guy wasn't around. I look at the wall opposite of mine and saw Blossom and Bubbles in cages that looked like they were fused with Antidote X. I was glad my psychotic mode wasn't affected by that stuff.

"Blossom?" I called. No answer. "Blossom?" I said louder. Nothing. So I tried Bubbles. "Bubbles?" she look at me and looked hurt. I remembered and pulled out the contacts.

"Bliss?" she asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What are you doing here they said they were gonna get BC?"

"Bennie came up with a plan. They had me put on these contacts," I showed her the contact case, "and sleep in Butch's room so they would take me instead and once I'm set off we can escape. BC's fine." I smiled trying to comfort her.

"But how are we gonna set you off?" Blossom asked. I turned to her, she looked weaker than Bubbles.

"First what happened to you?"

"Tried to break out, the Antidote X got me." she explained.

'_Bliss you there?' _the tracker and a built in microphone and ear piece.

"Yeah. What's the next step?" I asked.

'_Bliss, well, um, Bo…' _Brick started.

"What?" I asked getting a little worried.

'_He was attacked by a mutt.' _He growled.I felt my anger building.

"What's a 'mutt'?" Bubbles asked.

"A mutt is a gawd damn werewolf." I growled. At that my temper spiked.

'_Bliss he's in critical condition. BC offered her blood as a way to make up for you being taken but he refuses to drink anyone's but yours.' _He finished. That did it. A burst of orange energy came out of me. The cages had been obliterated. I slammed through the metal wall as if it were paper. In that room sat three boys that looked like Brick, Boomer, and Butch. They jumped into a battle position. I let out a wolfish howl that startled them. They saw that Bloss and Bubbs were freed and tried to get them but at this point all I wanted to do was kill anybody who got too close to my family. I launched energy balls at them got the Blue on straight in the chest and knock him in to a brick wall. he fell unconscious. I guessed he was the weakest of the three. The red one kept avoiding me bouncing off the walls he threw fire balls at me just as I was about to get hit water extinguished them. I looked at Bubbles who had Blossom on her back was helping anyway she could. She made and indoor rain. The red head seemed to weaken with the rain. Bubbles shot forward and head butted him. Blossom had jumped off her back and kick him in the face did a back flip and landed behind me. For a girl without her powers she was good.

"How did I get the wrong Puff?" the green boy asked himself.

"Because, we didn't want another one of our sisters taken, it didn't just hurt the boys it hurt everyone." I calmed down a bit by now. "I traded places with her so I could save my sisters."

"I-I…" he took a step back and slipped in a puddle of the water Bubbles's rain caused. Bubbled lunged forward and caught his arm before he fell. She helped him steady himself before stopping the rain and picking Blossom back up. He seemed so trusting like he just did what he was told and followed who he believed in.

"What's your name?" Blossom asked.

"Makoto, but everyone calls me Raze." He replied.

"Makoto-" Blossom was cut off.

"Raze." He corrected.

"Okay, Raze Would you like to come back with us? Have a house, a room, a family?" Blossom said in a motherly tone. He looked heartbroken, and then he turned to the other two.

"Can they come too?" he asked. Blossom looked at me and Bubbles.

"I think we can convince the boys to let them stay too." Blossom said in the motherly tone. He nodded then lifted them onto his back. I walked over to him and pulled the blue one onto my back.

"Let's go." I said before we took off him leading the way. We arrived at the house sooner than I thought we would. Brick was standing at the door.

"Who're they?" Brick asked.

"We're the Rowdyrude boys." Raze said timidly.

"And they **are **staying here." Blossom used her 'That's it' voice. We set them down in the living room. Raze wouldn't leave them at all. I went to my room to see Bo bandaged up asleep.

"Bo?" I called quietly. No answer. I walked over and saw he was completely knocked out. I sat next to him. Just and I was about to bite my wrist to give him blood. Somebody knocked. "Come in." Bandit walked in.

"Wake him up he'll be happier to know you're okay." He smiled lightly then left. I shook Bo slightly. His eyes slowly opened. When he focused on me he smiled. I moved my hair slightly he pulled me into a hug before biting my neck. There walk a sting when his fangs pierced the skin but after that there was a pleasurable feeling and fuzzy sensation. He licked the wound then pulled away. He looked a lot better and I felt relieved. I laid down and fell asleep. We'll deal with the Rowdyrude boys and Sandra tomorrow.

I'm so very sorry it took so long to update, but I am Catholic and I celebrate Lent and I gave up tea, A.K.A. my idea juice, so I had major writers block but now it's over and I can write again thank you people who are still reading and that a bearing with me.

The Rowdy rude Boys belong to **mekyoii ** on DeviantART there's a link to her stuff on my profile she also has a fanfic story on them and it's really good you should read it. Thank you.

Raze: I'm a good boy right?

Me: yes Raze you are. *hands him a big Cookie*

Raze: X3 Cookie! 3


	10. Raze, Rage, & Rave

I'm back my tests are finished I'm not stressed anymore.

Rave: Misao-neechan doesn't own the puffs ruffs or rudes, nor does she own bunny, bell, bent, or buddy.

Raze: she doesn't own the yellows either, or the blacks.

Rage right now on with the story :)

Blossom's POV

I woke up the next morning Brick wasn't there. So I pulled on a red off the shoulder blouse and a knee length white skirt. I walked out and to the living room to see Brick talking to the Rowdyrude boys. I walked up behind him and hugged him. "Good morning."

"Morning, love," he said giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I stayed standing behind him. Raze smiled at me.

"Nice lady." He chirped. He stood from his seat on the floor and went to give me a hug. I smiled and returned the hug.

"My name's Blossom, and how're you today Raze?" I asked him.

"I doing great." He was like a clinging child. "I like this red headed guy he's a lot like Rage."

"Raze come here." The red head that sat across from Brick commanded. Raze let me go and went to his side and sat down. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I offered Raze a place to stay and he asked if we could bring you two also." I replied. "we thought 'why not'." The blue eyed boy stood up hugged me then cried joyously.

"NO MORE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE!" he had the biggest smile.

"So what are your names?" Brick asked.

"Mokoto Kaiser, or Raze" he was such a happy kid.

"Dairei Roux Daiichi, or as Mokoto calls me, Rage." The red head said.

"Miharu Ricci, or the nickname Mokoto gave me, Rave."

"Do you have any powers?" Brick asked. "Or control any elements?"

"Ummm does causing earthquake with a snap count?" Raze asked. I nodded. "Then yes."

"I have control over fire." Daiichi replied.

"Ice" Miharu answered. Brick looked at me.

"Ice queen."

"Hot head" I replied.

"Uh what?" I formed and ice crystal in my hand and morphed it into an owl with its wings spread out. Brick formed a fire ball and morphed it into an eagle. We lifted our hands slightly and the two bird started flying around. Just as they finished Sandra walked in.

"Morning mom." Me and Brick said together. She waved to us before noticing the boys.

"Mokoto-musuko?" she asked warily. Raze turned around. "Daiichi? Miharu?" the other two turned around. She pulled them into a hug. Raze acted klike a five year old and hugged back the other two just stood there.

"Should I get everyone down here?" Brick asked. Sandra nodded. Brick stood up then let out and ear splitting whistle. Buffy and Bandit pulled out of the shadow of the couch. Bell and Bent orbed down. A blast of air and BC was standing next to me. A small sand storm and Butch was next to here. Bubbles (not the puff) appeared and Bubbles appeared from them. Electricity came from the lamp and Boomer was beside her. Then Bliss, Bo, Bennie, Blake, Bunny, and Buddy came down the stairs in there PJs.

"Bliss, Bubbles you already know them." Brick started.

"Meet Mokoto" I pointed to him, "Daiichi," I motioned to him, "and Miharu."

"My name is Raze." Mokoto muttered.

"No that's your nickname Mokoto." Daiichi replied. "Mo-ko-to."

"Raze." He stated flatly.

"Raze you look like a person who likes bunnies." Bubbles chirped sleepily.

He nodded. "I used to have a stuffed bunny but I lost him." Bubbles turns to me.

"Ask Boomer or Sandra not me." I turn to go back upstairs. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Miharu. "Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to make the owl out of ice?" he asked.

"Sure I teach you after breakfast." He nods then walks back to Daiichi. I pause and turn to Brick. "We need more chairs."

"Butch is already on it." He replied then walked back to our room. I made a little figure of Miharu and sent it flying to him with a note that said 'Right after breakfast meet me in room 369 hall 11.' Yes Brick and Bandit got smart and labeled everything so nobody gets lost. Before I went to the dining hall I heard.

"What's that?"

"A note with an ice Rave!" Raze chirped. I smiled before continuing on my way.

End o' chapter.

R&R please do it and make Raze happy.

Raze: PUH- :)


	11. Training & Questions

I'm back :3

Blossom's POV

After our meal I went out back to the small pond with a fountain in the center. I froze some droplets and moved them around me. I used the frozen droplets to make shapes in the air. I loved manipulating the ice I made.

"Can we start the training?" I turned and saw Miharu. I nodded and let my ice fall.

"Okay Miharu, first focus on the water running down the fountain." I directed his attention to the water. "Now picture how it would look frozen." I froze half the fountain's water. "Now you try." I watch him focus on the water. A few of the drops froze. "Good now pull those droplet to you." He did as instructed.

"Like this?" I nodded.

"Now move them into a circle." I made a few for myself and demonstrated what I wanted. He followed suit. We made basic shapes at first then to stick figures. Then I tried him on more difficult things, like a family with pets.

"Blossom, time for lunch." Bubbles called. I nodded to Miharu. And let the ice fall.

"That's it for today." I smiled before walking back inside. I sat in my seat next to Brick. We chatted for a bit before he asked.

"So did Miharu catch on?" I nodded.

"He did everything as if he'd been doing it as long as I have." I smiled thinking of him as my star student. We finished lunch then me and Brick went to the pond again. I formed ice targets as he shot them down with flame bullets. We kept at this till Boomer and Butch came out.

"Brick, mom says we need to make rooms for our new guests." Boomer called Brick kissed me lightly before taking off with his brothers. I played with my ice some more before heading inside. Just as I entered I was pulled by the smell of fresh baked homemade chocolate chip cookies, no doubt Bubbles's doing. I ran to the kitchen to see Buffy and Bubbles pulling out some cookies and putting another batch in. I picked up a cookie and grabbed a glass of milk.

"Those are for after dinner." Bubbles whined.

"But they won't be good when they've cooled and it's just one cookie." I complained. Buffy giggled and continued preparing the dough.

"Fine but just that **one**." I smiled snatch a second one then ran. I sat on the balcony in my room, cookies in hand. Just as I was about to eat them I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Miharu and Mokoto walked in "Hey come sit down." I motioned to them. They walked over Miharu sitting in Brick's seat, and Mokoto on the floor.

"Is that a cookie?" Mokoto asked. I looked at him.

"Yes, Mokoto, Bubbles and Buffy made them."

"It's Raze! And can I have one pweaze." I handed him one dipped my cookie then offered him the glass. "Thank you." He said smiling.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to know why you let us come and gave us a home after we kidnapped you and held you hostage." Miharu spoke up.

"Well the reason is because I think everyone deserves a second chance." Bubbles and BC walked in just as I finished.

"Yep if we didn't we wouldn't be here right now." Bubbles chimed in.

"Why's that?" Mokoto asked.

"Because Butch, Brick, and Boomer used to be our worst enemies. We absolutely _hated _each other." Buttercup answered. "By the way how old are you?"

"Mokoto and I are 14, while Daiichi is 15." Miharu replied. Our conversation continued for a while until Bubbles and Buttercup were called by their mates. I stayed looking out dinner was canceled thanks to Bliss exploding the stove. (Bliss: SORRY!) Brick came in and the boys left. I smiled then continued to look out at the sky. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's get to bed we have to go get ready for this weekend." He whispered in my ear.

"What're we doing this weekend?" I asked

"You'll see."

End of chapter I still own nothing T^T

I love the Rowdy rude boys they're adorable please read her story about them it's very tragic. :)


	12. RowdyRiots

Sorry it took long writers block

BC's POV

I got up the next morning. Pulled on a lime tank top and khaki shorts. I went down to the dining hall to look for Butch. Instead I found Buffy asleep in her chair. "Hello?" I called to see if she would get up.

"She not gonna get up, she's out cold." I turned to see Bliss and Bennie. Just as I was about to speak all the other girls came in.

"Does anyone know what we're doing this weekend?" Blossom asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"There's a Japanese themed festival this weekend. It's mandatory for the boys to go." Bell explained.

"Three, two, one." Buffy said getting up. Just as she finished Sandra rushed in.

"New kimonos! We need to get all of you measured." She chirped. We all got up and followed knowing that once the set her mind to something there was no way out.

"Yes the mating ritual happens the final night of the festival." Bunny whispered happily.

"What?" I snapped.

"The mating ritual is not that bad. It's like marriage vows." Bliss replied.

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad I mean it's a way to be bonded to them forever.." Blossom added. I thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to know he was all mine. After we got our measurements the lady asked up if we wanted yukatas for before the ceremony. We decided it'd be nice. We got back to the house, but we saw three strange people in the den.

"Girls come meet our cousins." Brick called us over. I went straight for Butch my sisters went to their counterparts the same way. "The red head is Bryan, the blonde is Benjamin, and Bane is the raven haired one."

"Hey." the all said at once but the blonde continued, "Call me Ben please." we nodded.

"Brick can I speak with you alone," Bryan turned to him, Brick simply nodded and told Blossom he'd be right back.

Makoto**(A/N: spelling corrected) **came in the room."Who're they?" he asked pointing to Ben and Bane.

"We're two of the three RowdyRiots Ben and Bane," Ben said motioning to himself and Bane.

"Oh. Okay." he smiled then walked right back out of the room. Then Miharu and Daichii came in. Blossom and Miharu to off for more training. And Daichii introduced himself to the riots.

End of chapter

Me: I know iknow it's short and it's been a while but I very sorry i'll try to update more now that it's summer

Blossom:You better

Me: HEY! Im trying

Brick: Sure you are

Me:(gets mad) take this (strikes them with lightning) HA!


	13. New Pets

I'm back

Blossom's POV

I wonder what Brick and Bryan talked about. Miharu and I just finished today's training and it's two days till the festival. I sat in my room looking through some Books from the library they have.

Just as I was about to put my book down and fall asleep, Brick walked in.

"HI Brick." I said putting the book down.

"Hello, love." he said as he sat next to me on the bed. "Bryan wanted me to tell you it was nice meeting you."

"They left already?" he nodded.

"So how was training with Miharu?" he asked trying to start a conversation knowing I loved to talk about the training.

"He's doing great he's almost got the ice serpent down." after that it went into an awkward silence. I looked around for a moment before I heard meowing. I stood up and went to the balcony I looked down and saw a bunch of animals looking up at me. I smile and climb on the railing.

"Blossom, be careful," Brick warns me just as I jump off. I land right behind the animals I crouch down and see a small fox, a wolf pup, a panther cub, a ferret, a chameleon on the wolf's head, a raccoon, a small panda and a chocolate rabbit.

"Brick, come look!" I shouted. He landed behind me and looked at all the animals that had gathered beneath out balcony. I picked up the fox. "Can I keep him? Please?" he looked at me and sighed.

"Fine but who's gonna take care of the rest?" I paused. "One moment!" I shot through the house and called all the girls. Their mates followed behind. "Look!" I pointed to the animal. Bubbles's face lit up, then the Wolf pup turned its head and ran to her she instinctively picked it up. The raccoon went up to Buffy and hung around her like an accessory. Bliss pick up the ferret and turned to Bo.

"Isn't it adorable?" she cooed. Bo simply nodded.

The chameleon blended into Bennie's hair, while panda hugged Bells leg, and Bunny picked up the rabbit. Butter cup crouched down in front of the panther

"Come her kitty, kitty" she called and it walked into her embrace. She lifted it with ease.

"Can we keep them please, please, please?" Bubbles and Bliss begged. They all looked at Brick, him being the oldest, to see what he thought. He shrugged and jumped back into the balcony.

"Yay! We get pets." Bunny cheered. We all jumped back into the house and went to our rooms.

"I'm gonna call you, Tokala." I said as I sat on the bed. Brick sat behind me.

"Tokala?" he said petting the fox kit.

"It's Native American for fox." I replied. I laid my head down and Tokala cuddled into my neck.

"Now it's taking my spot." I giggled a bit. He tried to move Tokala and got growled at. "Stupid fox." He growled.

"To bad tonight he sleeps here." I chirped. Just as my eyes started closing there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. Bubbles walked in.

"Blossom, all of us girls are sleeping in the den." I turned to Brick.

"Go ahead." but remember mom's gonna get all of you to the salon tomorrow." he said as I got up.

"Sucks for BC." I say to bubbles as we leave the room.

End of chapter next it's what the girls do in the den :)

please review I love them and they fight writer's block save the writer!

／l、  
ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
じしf_, )ノ This is Neko. Help him on his way to world domination!


End file.
